A Thief in the Night
by celera
Summary: Before they leave for Osgiliath, Sam tries to comfort Frodo. But as he finds more troubling signs of the Ring's hold on Frodo, he must find a way to retain hope.


"Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo paused to consider how he would answer. But for all the delay, he did not bother to face his friend. "Why are we even trying to sleep?"

"We don't know how long the journey will be. So we need all the rest we can get. Even if it's just for a few minutes."

"What's the point of resting for a death march?"

"Look, I don't know what Osgiliath has in store for us. But it doesn't mean we're going to die."

"So you already forgot about all the attempts on my life for the Ring."

Sam's eyes widened. While he knew Frodo was growing wearier by the day, he was surprised to learn the extent of his suffering. "You can't mean that Faramir would kill you for the Ring."

Frodo stood up with a start. "You're on his side now?" he snapped. "I thought you were someone I could trust, Sam."

Sam continued to sit against the barrels. He did not turn away, even from Frodo's glare. "You know how easy it would have been for him to kill you? His sword was right on your chest. But here you are now."

"What makes you think he won't take the chance when he has it again?"

"Remember that dead man from Mordor? Anyone who would ask what his life was like before leaving home has enough good in him to let the Ring go."

Frodo folded his arms as he rolled his eyes. "And that suddenly makes you and Faramir kindred spirits."

"Can't see how that's not possible," Sam responded with a certainty that surprised even himself.

"You weren't there when he tricked me into giving up Smeagol."

Sam's concern grew, though it was more for his master's emotional state than for the fate of Gollum. In fact, he was thankful that Gollum would not be around to interrupt their conversation. But now was not the time and place to say this. He had to steer back to the topic at hand. "I don't know what happened out there but I know enough about Faramir to say he can do the right thing."

"You would trust a man who wasn't honest about his intentions? You must be naïve enough to think he would release us if you shared gardening tips with him."

_You also lied to him about Gollum, _Sam thought. But he knew he would only succeed at alienating Frodo more if he said this out loud.

Sam recalled the moment when Faramir had claimed the Ring for Gondor. While he did not hear a trace of doubt in his voice, Sam had clearly seen a different story resonating from his eyes. Was this Faramir's silent cry for help? The conflict Sam had observed meant there was potential for a change of heart. On the other hand, he wondered what excuses Faramir made to justify his decision not to release them.

The more important question was whether Frodo could understand Sam's reasons for believing in Faramir when he was so ensnared by the Ring. Sam took a cleansing breath. He knew the answer was no once he realized Frodo would perceive anyone who disagreed excessively with him as his enemy. "That's not the point, Mr. Frodo. I'm just saying there's still a chance for you to survive. It's not over yet. Besides, I could never be as persuasive as Gandalf. If he were here, he'd know what to say to Faramir."

"I miss him, Sam," Frodo said with a breaking voice. "So much."

Deciding it was time to stand, Sam took his sobbing friend into his arms. "I know," he whispered. "I know. The best thing we can do for Gandalf now is to go on. Take this day by day."

"Please don't say any more about Gandalf."

Sam was taken aback by his response. But it was not his words that troubled him the most. While Frodo didn't turn away from his embrace, he did not respond to it either. Sam felt as though he was holding a limp corpse with its heart still beating. "What would he think if he saw you like this?"

Frodo pushed him to the ground, repulsed by what he just heard. "Were you even listening? He's dead and he's not coming back!"

"Can't you see what the Ring's doing to you? If you just paid a little more mind to yourself-"

"You think I can't feel the burden it is on me?" said Frodo as he approached Sam. The crescendo of his voice rose with every step he took. "You can never understand what it's like. Maybe I'd be better off if-"

"Alright, break it up," a new voice joined the fray.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he felt himself being lifted by a ranger. However, this quickly disappeared when his thoughts returned to his friend. How could he reach Frodo when the Ring was robbing every last shred of hope from him?

But this was not the time to try again. Frodo would not be receptive to him just yet. For now, all Sam could do was to follow the rangers toward Osgiliath.

As he stepped into the forest, Sam's found his thoughts turning to Boromir. While he had not been there when he tried to take the Ring from Frodo, he wondered how it felt for Boromir to be taken by it. Did he suffer as much as Frodo? Whatever the case might have been, Sam could only conclude that Faramir would feel the same pain he had when watching Frodo if he could see his brother being lost to the Ring. Although he knew there was a long road ahead, Sam was somehow comforted to know that he and Faramir might just be kindred spirits after all.


End file.
